


Fanvid: Bad Influence

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hero Worship, Mentors, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane is a bad influence on Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Bad Influence, Jem and the Holograms/The Misfits

**Length:** 1.15

 

  
  



End file.
